fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockstar Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). |-|FFPS= Rockstar Foxy is another redesigned version of the original Foxy for the newer pizzeria and a member of the rockstar band. He is one of the purchasable products in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and the voice of Micheal Gough. Appearance Rockstar Foxy is an animatronic pirate fox resembling the designs of both the original Foxy and Withered Foxy from the second game. Unlike other Foxy counterparts (excluding Funtime Foxy), it appears that Rockstar Foxy is fully repaired, with crimson colours and lighter accents on the muzzle, eye sockets, belly, and ear insides. His eyes are coloured darkish-yellow. He also has darker shades of red on his kneecaps, shoulders, and eyebrows. He also has four tufts of "fur" sticking out the top of his head. Plus, Rockstar Foxy retains his metal hook for his right arm and has a brown, wooden pegleg in place of his left leg. He lacks rosy cheeks, unlike other rockstar animatronics. A parrot animatronic now rests on his left shoulder, with lime accents and a green body. It also has blue eyes and a black eyepatch covering the right eye. He plays an accordion coloured black with mauve accents and a keyboard with white colour and black accents. Gameplay Rockstar Foxy is labelled in the "Smile and Servos, Inc." category from the Catalog menu. Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Rockstar Foxy is worth $2500, making him more valuable than the other Rockstar animatronics. His stats are as follows: *Atmosphere: 0 *Health & Safety: 0 *Entertainment: 8 *Bonus Revenue: 0 *Liability Risk: 1 To unlock the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement, the player needs to buy Rockstar Foxy along with Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Bonnie, and Lefty for the stage. |-|UCN= Rockstar Foxy returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour Rockstar Foxy's parrot will occasionally fly across the Office and the player can choose to either ignore or interact with it. If they choose to interact with the parrot, Rockstar Foxy will be summoned. He'll then offer one of four different boosts to the player: *Adding 1% power to the Office. *Lower temperature to 60 degrees. *Give 10 Faz-coins. *"Soundproofing" the office, temporarily preventing noise-sensitive animatronics from being affected by sound. However, the player must be aware of these opportunities, as Rockstar Foxy will jumpscare them and cause a "Game Over" if he appears to be in a bad mood. The higher his difficulty level, the higher the chance a death will occur, and the less often his parrot will appear. Therefore, when the parrot appears, the player needs to choose wisely between summoning Rockstar Foxy or saving their own skin. Rockstar Foxy is still active when his difficulty level is 0, unlike the other animatronics. Dee Dee can increase his AI, making his bird appear less often and increasing the risk of getting attacked. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FFPS Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Foxy variants